Broken Sword In A Bloody Field
by Lyne-chan
Summary: Le sabre est une arme, sa technique l'art de tuer. Sur un paysage apocalyptique baigné dans des torrents de sang, une silhouette se découpe, seul point fixe dans la tourmente. Requiem au personnage de Kenshin.


Yo! (vous noterez la superbe entrée en matière...)

Bon, délire personnel à part, laissez-moi vous expliquer la raison d'être de ce petit one-shot.

Honnêtement, j'en ai un peu assez de lire des fics qui se concentrent plus sur l'histoire que sur le message ou l'écriture. Pas que ce ne soit pas agréable à lire, mais j'avais envie de voir autre chose, de changer un peu d'horizon. Et puisque c'est assez hypocrite de demander aux autres de faire ce qu'on ne fait pas soi-même... eh bien, je me suis lancée un petit défi!

J'ai voulu m'essayer à cette écriture un peu plus rare sur le site, quelque chose qui ne tournerait pas forcément autour d'une histoire en particulier, pas vraiment destiné à dérouler un scénario basique avec un début, un milieu et une fin. J'ai voulu me concentrer sur l'écriture - le beau mot - la symbolique et l'émotion, j'ai voulu créer une pièce un peu à part, quelque chose qu'on ne croise pas tous les jours. Et bien sûr, puisque je suis totalement maso, j'ai décidé de m'imposer une limite de 1000 mots.

Bref! J'ai choisi de m'attaquer à Rurouni Kenshin, d'abord parce que je viens juste de découvrir le manga et que je n'avais encore jamais rien écrit à son propos, mais surtout parce que le personnage de Kenshin était une véritable mine d'or pour l'occasion. J'ai voulu peindre sa culpabilité - fondement de son personnage - sa douleur et sa rédemption. J'ai voulu ôter le voile un peu idéaliste qu'on lui voit souvent dans les fanfictions: Kenshin EST un assassin, il a du sang sur les mains et son conflit intérieur est beaucoup plus violent qu'un simple "j'ai été méchant, je suis malheureux et maintenant je suis gentil pour réparer". C'est l'aspect tourmenté du personnage que j'ai souhaité mettre en avant, comme sa détermination à faire acte de rédemption malgré la souffrance que cela implique. Somme toute, j'ai voulu lui rendre un peu de corps et de réalité, lui donner une perspective qu'on a trop souvent tendance à oublier.

Please enjoy, et n'hésitez pas à commenter ;)

* * *

Le sabre est une arme, sa technique l'art de tuer.

C'est une vérité que seuls ceux qui ont vu la mort de près peuvent se vanter d'acquérir. Elle les suit partout, brulée à même leurs chairs vives, imprimées en lettres de feu dans leurs esprits incandescents. Incapables de l'oublier, ils l'emportent partout comme un fardeau chéri, une cicatrice immonde et si précieuse qu'ils la gardent jalousement cachée, recouverte de vêtements épais, couche après couche, ils la protègent, la dissimulent, tentent de l'oublier, même, mais tout au fond d'eux ils en nourrissent le feu ardent, la délicieuse brûlure qui attise leur propre flamme et la preuve que oui, finalement, après toutes ces horreurs, tout ce sang versé, ces cris perçants et ces chairs déchirées, finalement, ils sont toujours en vie.

C'est une vérité qui blesse, sa morsure aussi féroce que son réconfort. C'est une vérité dont ils ne peuvent se défaire, c'est sur elle que reposent tous leurs fondements. Leur monde et leur univers, leur passé, leur présent comme leur avenir, comme un système solaire baigné de sang, de douleur et de remords, tout entier axé autour d'un soleil noir, plus infernal que les flammes de l'enfer. Leurs étoiles des centaines de lames dont l'éclat froid transperce le flanc tendre de la nuit noire, leur lumière une longue coulée de sang glacé qui écorche la terre roide, le sol poreux soudain fumant comme un métal attaqué par l'acide. C'est un sol nu, aussi dur que de l'acier, aussi froid que la mort. Un sol infertile qui se meurt et gémit sous la tourmente, un vent glacé soudain chassé par l'enfer, la fournaise infernale qui jaillit de ses entrailles profondes, déchire sa surface et vomit des torrents de sang bouillonnant où se mêlent cadavres et membres calcinés. Une épaisse mélasse, un mélange poisseux aux relents de mort, son haleine chaude qu'exhalent des centaines de bouches édentées, des faciès hideux noyés dans ce torrent carmin, leur sourire dément adressé comme une grimace à l'œil noir d'un soleil froid.

Sur se paysage d'apocalypse se découpe la silhouette d'un homme, droite et statique, seul point fixe dans le chaos. De ses mains dégoulinent des torrents de sang noir, des flots poisseux qui s'écrasent au sol, rentrent dans la terre et la teintent de rouge, un rouge brillant, où poussent des fleurs monstrueuses, des tiges tordues, des membres noueux plantés dans le sol, des doigts comme des pétales qui s'ouvrent en hivers. Des buissons de cheveux, poisseux de sang, des pierres comme des têtes tranchées. Un vent putride soulève ses cheveux carmin, brillants comme une blessure tout récemment ouverte. Ses vêtements lui collent à la peau, cette peau blanche où s'étalent des éclaboussures craquelées, croûte après croûte, du sang séché comme une armure qu'il ne pourrait enlever sans s'écorcher, s'arracher l'épiderme à vif, des lambeaux de chairs, par pans entiers, collés par le sang, sec d'un côté, tout frais de l'autre. De ses yeux fermés tombent des larmes blanches, belles et cristallines, des joyaux que l'air infâme gâte et corrompt, de vulgaires rocs qui tombent au sol sur une montagne d'autres gravas qui l'emprisonnent jusqu'à la taille, refusent de le laisser s'enfuir. Sous ses pieds la terre bouillonne, les pierres dissimulent un marécage profond, un trou dans le sol juste sous lui, comme une crevasse qui ne s'est ouverte que pour l'engloutir. Des mains osseuses s'accrochent à ses chevilles, déchirent ses mollets. Des centaines de membres décharnés grouillent sous ses pieds comme les pattes d'une araignée sur le dos, monstrueuse et fébrile, avide de le précipiter dans les bas-fonds, de l'entraîner par le bas jusqu'à ce que seule sa tête dépasse du sol en colère.

L'univers tout entier entre en fureur, un ouragan de hurlements, une pluie de sang et la terre qui gronde sous ses pieds, des montagnes s'élèvent tout autour de lui, des arbres rachitiques, torses recouverts de membres distordus, surgissent du sol dans un hurlement terrifiant. Les lacs, les rivières et les océans bouillonnent, les cadavres coulent, ressurgissent. Démantelés, battus par les flots, ils se percutent et se disloquent dans un concert de craquements sinistres. Du ciel tombent des dagues et des doigts tranchés, des yeux encore humides, des centaines de larmes amères, un hurlement de haine traverse la plaine fumante. Les fleurs éclosent, leurs doigts s'écartent et dévoilent une bouche aux lèvres retroussées. Elles se mettent alors à hurler, du cri d'une mère qui perd son enfant, une douleur sourde qui réclame haine et vengeance. Assassin ! Meurtrier ! Meurs ! Meurs donc pour tous tes crimes !

L'univers tout entier est tourné contre lui, il faut lui faire payer. Il devrait s'enfuir mais, pauvre diable ! Les larmes coulent toujours et les pierres s'accumulent, encore, encore, une montagne qui doucement grandit, s'écroule et grimpe encore, un flot constant de rocs qui roulent et reviennent, un dôme qui l'emprisonne, comme un curieux monument qui se refuse à recouvrir son mort jusqu'au menton. Sa prise s'arrête à la taille, ses genoux paralysés ne retiennent plus son poids, seules ses larmes refusent de le laisser s'effondrer. Le voilà condamné à endurer, pauvre âme ! pauvre diable ! jusqu'à ce que l'univers se lasse et lui pardonne. Jusqu'à ce que sa vie s'achève et que les larmes tarissent, jusqu'à ce que la mort l'emporte sur le remord.

Un assassin restera toujours un assassin.

Et tandis qu'il pleure, pauvre âme ! pauvre diable ! tandis que de ses yeux dorés tombent les joyaux de sa prison, tout autour de lui il aperçoit les membres disloqués de ses camarades assassins, ceux dont les yeux secs n'ont produit aucun dôme, pas une seule montagne pour les garder de l'orage.

Alors il pleure encore, pour eux, pour lui, pour ceux qui sont morts.

Et il chérit et le vent, et le feu, et la tourmente, il bénit les pierres qui le gardent, prie pour que jusqu'au bout ses larmes le retiennent.

Le sabre est une arme, sa technique l'art de tuer.

C'est ainsi qu'Hitokiri Battousai espère expier cette vérité.


End file.
